You In My Heart
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Kushina adalah murid baru di Junior High School. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato yang memiliki cita-cita yang sama.Yaitu, menjadi seorang pemimpin di negeri mereka. Tanpa Kushina sadari, Minato diam-diam suka padanya./Cerita MinaKushi Moderen. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**You In My Heart**

**Pemilik Anime : ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**(^_^) **

* * *

**M**atahari menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi sampai menembus atmosfer. Sehingga, mahluk yang ada di dalam bumi bisa melihat sinar yang di pancarkan oleh Matahari.

Atmosfer adalah lapisan langit yang biasa kita sebut

Banyak orang yang pergi ke kantor, sekolah, dan tempat-tempat lainnya untuk bekerja. Beberapa dari mereka, menyempatkan diri untuk merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari.

Mereka melakukan itu, karena Matahari pagi biasanya memiliki vitamin D yang baik untuk tubuh. Namun bila sudah siang, maka vitamin D sudah hilang.

Justru, sinar Matahari yang terlalu menyengat bisa saja membuat seseorang yang terlalu lama di luar menjadi sakit, kegerahan, dan bisa menyebabkan kulit jadi tidak sehat.

Bahkan, seseorang pun tidak boleh menatap Matahari terlalu lama karena bisa menyebabkan terjadinya kerusakan dalam indera penglihatan atau mata.

Berpindah ke sekolah. Ya, sekolah memang dibutuhkan. Karena sekolah adalah tempat untuk anak-anak belajar. Belajar sangatlah penting bagi setiap manusia.

Semua Orang tua selalu menitipkan anaknya di sekolah dan berharap anaknya menjadi anak yang berhasil. Lagi pula menitipkan anak di sekolah bisa bisa sedikit mengurangi beban mereka sebagai Orang tua.

Anak-anak di sekolahkan karena ada alasan tertentu. Orang tua selalu bekerja di pagi hari sampai pada siang hari. Paling lambat mereka akan pulang saat hari sudah meranjak sore.

Saat itulah, para Orang Tua tak punya waktu banyak dengan anaknya. Anak-anak Orang tua pun menitipkan anak-anaknya di sekolah untuk di rawat oleh para Guru.

Jadi, istilahnya, para Guru akan menjadi pengganti Ayah dan Ibu anak-anak tersebut. Akan tetapi, terkadang ada juga sekolah yang dinilai buruk karena sudah melecehkan para anak muridnya.

Maka dari itu, para Orang tua diperingati untuk selalu waspada akan para Guru yang mengawasi anak sekolah mereka agar masa depan anak mereka tidak hancur karena tindakan Gurunya yang melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak.

Kita akhiri dahulu yang di atas tadi. Kita harus beralih pada cerita yang sebenarnya.

-Junior High School-

Tampak para murid Junior High School kelas 1 ribut sekali. "Semuanya, harap tenang. Kita kedatangan murid baru disini!" Seru Guru Chihiro. "Baik!" Seru murid Junior High School serempak.

"Kushina, ayo masuk," Perintah Guru Chihiro. "Baik," Terdengar suara anak perempuan membalas di depan pintu kelas 1. Semua murid penasaran. Sebenarnya, bagaimana rupa anak atau murid baru itu?

Anak perempuan yang di depan pintu tadi pun, masuk ke dalam kelas. Tampak anak perempuan berambut merah panjang, mata berwarna abu-abu, dan berkulit putih sudah di hadapan semua murid Junior Konoha High School kelas 1.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Kushina," Kata Guru Chihiro. "Namaku, Uzumaki Kushina. Bila aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang pemimpin!" Serunya lantang. Menyadari bahwa suaranya terlalu kencang, dia pun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

Lalu dia pun menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian dengan tidak sengaja dia pun menatap ke arah lelaki berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan bermata biru yang sedang manatap lurus ke depan.

Tiba-tiba Minato menoleh ke arah anak perempuan tadi. Sehingga, anak perempuan yang bernama Kushina tadi ke pergok menatapnya. Kushina yang kaget hanya merona merah lalu memalingkan wajahnya, berharap bahwa perbuatannya tadi tidak di curigai oleh anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hahaha..." Tawa murid Junior High School setelah mendengar kata-kata anak perempuan tersebut. "Aku juga ingin jadi pemimpin di negeri ini. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama, Kushina," Kata seorang anak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Minato sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Kushina kaget Minato seakan tidak percaya. Kenapa cita-cita mereka harus sama?

"Maaf, semuanya. Guru ada urusan sebentar di kantor. Jadi, kalian guru tinggalkan dulu." Kata Guru Chihiro lalu meninggalkan ruangan kelas 1. Selang beberapa detik Guru Chihiro keluar dari kelas, semua murid kelas 1 tampak ribut kembali.

"Hei, Kushina. Rambutmu merah, ya?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan berani memegang rambut Kushina. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada kesal. Dia paling tidak suka bila seseorang menyentuh rambut panjangnya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja rambutmu mirip tomat!" Ejek anak laki-laki tadi. "Bolehkah aku menaruh rambutmu di roti sanwichku untuk menjadikannya pengganti tomat, perempuan tomat?" Tanya anak laki-laki tadi dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan sentuh... RAMBUTKU!" Kata Kushina marah. Rambutnya pun bergoyang dan matanya seperti seorang monster yang tengah marah. Dengan cepat, Kushina mencengkar anak laki-laki tadi lalu mengangkatnya.

Kemudian, di putar-putarnya sehingga menngenai beberapa murid laki-laki yang memang juga sedari tadi ikut-ikutan mengejek rambutnya. Setelah itu, Kushina membuat tubuh murid laki-laki tadi ke lantai. Di pukul-pukulnya wajah dan tubuh murid tersebut dengan ganasnya.

Minato tertawa dengan anak-anak lainnya. Kushina pun merasa jengkel dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Hei, kau! Untuk apa kau menertawakanku?!" Marah Kushina kesal.

Minato pun kaget setelah itu menatap ke arah lain. Kushina yang sedang kesal pun menatap ke arah jendela dan tanpa Kushina sadari, Minato tengah kembali menatap dirinya.

-Bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

**You In My Heart**

**Pemilik Anime : ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**(^_^)**

* * *

Musim semi pun datang. Musim semi yang begitu indah di pandang oleh mata setiap orang. Musim yang selalu di nanti-nanti oleh orang Jepang untuk melihat pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa.

Pemandangan serba-serbi warna merah muda bunga Sakura yang menambah suasana romantis bagi setiap pasangan. Beberapa laki-laki pun sempat memetik bunga Sakura untuk nantinya di selipkan ke rambut sang pujaan hati.

Semua bermain dan bergembira bersama dengan orang yang tersayang. Namun, itu tak akan pernah di rasakan oleh anak perempuan yang satu ini. Rambutnya terangkat-rangkat karena menahan amarah yang sangat luar biasa.

Dia tampak memakai switer warna kuning muda dengan baju warna kuning pucat bergambar kupu-kupu di balik switer yang dia pakai. Dengan bawahan rok warna kuning muda selutut. Membuat penampilannya tampak agak manis.

Meski kelihatannya dia sangat manis, namun perasaannya lain dengan penampilannya saat ini. Saat dia berjalan dengan rambutnya yang bergoyang-goyang, seorang kakak laki-laki bersama anak laki-laki yang pernah berurusan dengannya semalam sudah ada di hadapannya.

Kushina menatap dengan tatapan bersalah bercampur kesal pada anak laki-laki itu. "Kak, dialah yang menampar dan memukuli aku semalam!" Adu anak laki-laki itu pada kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah menjadi anak SMP tersebut.

"Oh, jadi ini orang yang menampari dan memukulimu semalam sampai babak belur?" Tanya kakak anak laki-laki itu sambil menatap ke arah Kushina.

"Ya!" Jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan lantangnya. "Jadi kau yang semalam menampar dan memukul adikku? Beraninya kau!" Seru kakak anak laki-laki itu marah sambil menarik dan menjambak rambut panjang Kushina yang berwarna merah itu.

"Agh!" Erang Kushina kesakitan karena kepalanya merasa sakit saat Kakak anak laki-laki itu menjambak rambutnya. "Rambutmu ini pantas untuk di jambak dan di cabut sampai rambutmu jadi pendek!" Ledek Kakak anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku... sayang rambutku!" Seru Kushina dengan berani sambil terus berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Kakak anak laki-laki yang sedang memegang rambut merahnya dengan kasar.

Akhirnya, dia berhasil lolos dari aksi kasar Kakak anak laki-laki tersebut. "Hah?!" Kakak anak laki-laki itu terkaget-kaget. Begitu pula dengan adiknya. Tak lama kemudian, Kushina menendang tulang kering Kakak anak laki-laki tersebut.

Sehingga, Kakak anak laki-laki itu tersungkur dan tubuhnya menghentam tanah dengan keras. Kemudian Kushina memukul Kakak anak laki-laki itu tanpa ampun.

"Beraninya kau..."

**BUG!**

"Menyentuh..."

**BUG!**

"RAMBUTKU!" Serunya sambil menghentamkan pukulan ganas terakhir.

Saat melakukan aksi memukuli Kakak anak laki-laki tadi, rambutnya terangkat sambil bergoyang-goyang. Kemudian, Kushina berdiri dan terkejut akan perbuatannya tadi.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Ini rambutmu, aku kembalikan! Akan kulaporkan semua ini pada orang tuaku!" Seru Kakak anak laki-laki itu lalu mengajak adiknya untuk menghindari Kushina.

Kakak anak laki-laki dan anak laki-laki itu segera meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di taman Konoha yang di kelilingi oleh banyak pohon bunga Sakura.

Kushina hanya menatap sendu dua orang tadi yang sekarang sudah pergi jauh._ 'Apa salahku? Apakah aku terlalu kejam?_' Batinnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang selain dia di taman ini.

Dia pun berbalik ke belakang. Tak jauh dari belakangnya. Mungkin lima atau empat langkah dia bisa mendekati orang itu. Orang itu memakai baju warna jaket putih dengan baju T-Shirt putih juga bawahan celana panjang warna hitam. Umur orang itu sepertinya sebaya dengannya.

Dia tidak menyangka, Namikaze Minato. Anak murid Junior High School yang paling pintar ada di hadapannya. "Mau apa kau kesini sambil memandangiku seperti itu?! Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menolong seseorang dan mengerti perasaannya, pergi saja sana!" Teriak Kushina marah dan kesal .

Lalu berlari meninggalkan Minato sendirian di taman Konoha. Minato terkejut karena Kushina tiba-tiba memarahinya. Apa karena tadi dia tidak membantu Kushina saat Kakak anak laki-laki itu menjambak rambut milik Kushina?

'_Maafkan aku Kushina, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah._' Batinnya dengan rasa bersalah. '_Dasar orang aneh! Kenapa dia terus memandangiku dari tadi? Memangnya, mau apa dia mengikutiku?_' Gumam Kushina kesal bercampur penasaran.

Minato pun memilih untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. '_Apakah aku bisa berteman dengan Kushina?_' Gumam Minato penuh harap lalu segera meninggalkan taman.

* * *

-**Di Rumah Kushina**-

Sedangkan Kushina, berdiam diri di kamar. Kushina terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada Minato. Bertanya kenapa Minato mengikutinya di taman Konoha tadi.

Tapi disisi lain, sebenarnya Kushina juga harus memikirkannya dua kali. Mana mungkin dia harus menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Minato. Dia tidak mau Minato menganggapnya aneh karena sudah menyanyakan hal sekonyol itu pada Minato.

Mungkin saja Mianto tadi hanya kebetulan lewat di taman itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka seperti tadi. '_Minato memang aneh. Tetapi, seharusnya aku tidak perlu memarahinya seperti di taman tadi._' Batin Kushina sedikit agak merasa bersalah dengan Minato.

'_Sebenarnya, dia mau apa sih?_' Tanya Kushina dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja Kushina terbayang wajah Minato yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Hah? Kenapa aku jaid membayangkan Minato tersenyum padaku?" Seru Kushina kaget.

"Amit-amit aku akan membayangkan wajah anak aneh itu!" Teriak Kushina kesal. "Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi pada diriku? Haaa... Tolong jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa saja, tolong bantu aku!" Seru Kushina sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnnya yang panjang.

Lalu dia segera menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Dia pun memilih tidur dari pada dia harus memikirkan dan menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih konyol lagi.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter ini juga pendek. Soalnya, baru buat fic pertama tentang MinaKushi. Baiklah. Saya akan balas komentar dari kakak-kakak yang sudah memberikan komentar untuk cerita pertama MinaKushi saya.

**Mounstha Chan** : wah sepertinya seru nih  
lanjut...lanjut...

Balasan : Terima kasih, Kak Mounstha chan. Maaf, kalau semua chapter ceritanya pendek.

: Jadi ingat sama MinaKushi waktu mereka masih kecil :D .  
Yosh update lagi ne ;) .

Balasan : Terima kasih, Kak Mega. Maaf, kalau ceritanya tidak seru dan kurang romantis. Mungkin juga agak aneh ceritanya.

Sekian, pembaca dan komentaris. Salam hangat dari saya ^_^ .

Update :

23 April 2014, Kalimantan Selatan.


	3. Chapter 3

**You In My Heart**

**Pemilik Anime : ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**(^_^)**

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

* * *

**P**agi ini, lagi-lagi Kushina datang lima menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Masih untung dia bisa ke sekolah. "Hah...hah...hah..." Kushina pun mulai mengatur nafasnya agar pernafasannya normal kembali. Dia merasa lelah sekali.

Dia datang ke sekolah dengan vara berjalan kaki. Jadi wajar saja jika dia selalu mengatur nafasnya bila sudah sampai ke sekolah. Dengan cepat, Kushina masuk ke dalam kelas dan kemudian meletakkan tasnya.

Dia pun duduk dan melihat jam dinding di dalam kelas. 'Untunglah aku datang lima menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai.' Batin Kushina lega. Dia pun bersiul sambil menunggu Guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Minato mulai memandanginya.

**Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Tedengar suara derap sepatu akan memasuki ruang Junior High School kelas 1. Bisa di tebak, itu suara derap sepatu Guru yang akan memasuki kelas. Kelas yang sedari tadi ribut akhirnya menjadi tenang kembali.

**Tap.**

Suara derap sepatu tersebut pun berhenti di depan pintu.

**Kriet...**

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Terdapatlah sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap, tinggi, dan memiliki rambut putih panjang. Semua anak murid melongo melihat Guru tersebut. Kenapa? Karena, Guru itu membawa buku yang bertuliskan 'Icha-Icha Dynamics' yang terselip di buku paket mengajar.

Guru itu pun duduk. "Maaf, Guru ini siapa, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat Guru masuk ke kelas ini sebelumnya," Tanya seorang anak murid laki-laki. "Aku adalah Guru pengganti," Balas orang itu. "Guru pengganti? Lalu, Guru Chihiro mana?" Keluh anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya, aku Guru pengganti. Gurumu? Oh ya, dia sedang tidur nyenyak dirumah sakit," Jelas orang itu. "Nama Guru siapa?" Tanya Kushina. "Namaku Jiraya, gadis cantik," Balas Jiraya dengan nada genit.

"Ih, Guru Jiraya genit sekali!" Seru Kushina. "Hei, lalu apa itu masalah buatmu gadis cantik," Balas Jiraya tak mau kalah. "Huh, ya sudahlah. Repot punya Guru sepertimu," Gerutu Kushina pelan. Sehingga Jiraya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Mereka pun belajar pelajaran IPA. Saat semua murid mengerjakan soal yang di berikan oleh Jiraya, tak di sangka yang memberi soal malah sedang asyik memainkan handpone canggihnya.

"Guru Jiraya," Panggil Minato. "Hm?" Balas Jiraya tanpa menoleh ke arah Minato. "Guru jiraya, kenapa anda malah memainkan handpone dan bukannya mengawasi kami supaya tidak mencontek?" Tanya Minato.

"Karena aku sedang malas," Jawab Jiraya mencari alasan. "Malas? Memangnya, apa yang Guru lakukan dengan memainkan handpone?" Tanya Minato penasaran. Minato berpikir sejenak. Kenapa Gurunya lebih mementingkan handpone itu dari pada mengawas murid-muridnya?

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Hanya akulah yang boleh mengetahuinya," Jawab Jiraya sambil menatap Minato sebentar setelah itu pandangannya kembali ke handpone. "Apakah hal itu bersifat kepribadian dan rahasia Guru?" Tanya Minato.

Ya, dia pernah di ajari Ibunya tentang satu hal. Dia tidak boleh mengetahui suatu hal dari seseorang jika itu memang bersifat ke pribadian dan rahasia. Semua orang juga memiliki rahasia dan rahasia itu bisa saja menyenangkan atau pun menyakitkan.

"Ya." Jawab Jiraya singkat. "Oh." Kata Minato singkat setelah itu, dia kembali mengerjakan soal IPA. Sebenarnya, jika kalian ingin tahu, perbuatan Jiraya dalam menggunakan handpone sangatlah buruk.

Kenapa? Karena, dia saat ini sedang mendownload foto dan video yang berungsurkan pornografi. Ya, ini memang kebiasaannya saat ada kesempatan memainkan handpone. Jangan di tiru, ya.

**Teng... Teng... Teng...**

jam istirahat pun dimulai.

Selesai mengerjakan soal dari Guru Jiraya, hasil soal yang mereka kerjakan itu pun harus di kumpul. Semuanya sudah mengumpul kepada Guru Jiraya. "Minato, kau kan ketua kelas disini? Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanya Guru Jiraya.

"Iya. Minta bantuan apa ya, Guru?" Tanya Minato sambil berjalan ke arah Jiraya dan berhenti di depannya. "Bisakah kamu membawakan buku tugas dari teman-temanmu ini? Guru ada urusan. Tolong ya, Minato." Kata Jiraya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk buku tugas pada Minato.

"Baiklah." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Jiraya pun segera meninggalkan ruangan Junior High School kelas 1. Minato pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantor Guru. Sebelumnya, dia melirik Kushina yang tengah memeriksa kolong mejanya.

"Hah? Coklat stroberi dari siapa ini?" Tanya Kushina sambil memegang coklat rasa stoberi yang masih dalam kemasan baru. Kushina tampak memandangi coklat stroberi itu. Minato pun tersenyum dan segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Bisa di tebak Minato yang memberikan coklat rasa stroberi itu untuk Kushina. Itu sudah ketahuan dari senyuman Minato. Dia memang ingin memberikan Kushina coklat stroberi pada hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah selesai liburan musim semi kemarin.

Dia pun segera pergi ke kantor Guru dan meletakkan setumpuk buku yang dia bawa ke meja Guru Jiraya. "Akhirnya, tugasku sudah selesai," Kata Minato lega. Dia pun dengan cepat menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Minato. Ayo kita bermain!" Ajak Kizashi. "Iya." Jawab Minato singkat. Dengan tidak sengaja, dia melihat Kushina seperti mencari sesuatu. 'Dia kenapa?' Batin Minato heran.

"Siapa yang memberikan coklat ini ya? Siapa pun yang memberikan coklat stroberi ini padaku, semoga dia menjadi sahabat terbaikku nantinya." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Kata-kata Kushina pun bisa di dengar oleh Minato. Minato merasa kaget bercampur senang mendengarna. Baru kali ini Minato melihat Kushina tersenyum manis seperti itu. Di matanya, Kushina tampak imut dan lucu.

Jika saja Kushina tersenyum ke arahnya, mungkin itu akan lebih menyenangkan. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Mereka kan belum saling berdekatan layaknya seorang sahabat?

'Ya, apa boleh buat. Akan kutunggu sampai dia benar-benar menjadi sahabatku.' Batin Minato sambil menatap Kushina dari kejauhan. "Minato, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kizashi heran. "Eh?!" kata Minato kaget.

"Kulihat, dari tadi kau memandangi anak perempuan itu. Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kizashi asal-asalan. "Siapa bilang aku menyukainya." Balas Minato. Kizashi hanya menatap bingung Minato.

Kalau Minato tidak menyukai anak perempuan itu, kenapa dari tadi Minato memandangi anak perempuan yang dimaksud?

-Bersambung-

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah reviews atau pun mengomentari cerita ini. Maaf jika lambat publish chapter tiga nya. Maaf kalau fic saya jelek dan ada penulisan yang salah atau ada sebagian ketikan yang hilang.

Balasan reviews:

**Mounstha Chan** : Wah, tambah menarik nih cerita.  
Tapi kok, di chapter ini Minato nya muncul sedikit ya? Hehehhe  
Lanjut, ganbatte.

Balasan : Terima kasih ya, Kak. Apakah di chapter ini Minatonya sudah banyak tampil?

:

Oke, sama sama :D ceritanya bagus kok Mega suka :)  
Err memang belum terlalu romantis sih :/ . Mungkin, chapter depan :D .  
Yosh, update lagi ne ;) .  
ganbatte ne :) .

Balasan : Terima kasih, Kak Mega. Iya, nanti tambahin romancenya. Apakah ini sudah pas romancenya?

Ya, nanti saya usahakan melanjutkan fanfic ini lagi. Kalau lama update, berarti... saya ada kegiatan sekolah.

-Murasaki-


	4. Chapter 4

**You In My Heart**

**Pemilik Anime : ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

**-Beberapa Hari Kemudian-  
**

* * *

**H**ari-hari berikutnya, Kushina terus-menerus mendapatkan coklat dengan rasa yang berbeda di bawah kolong meja miliknya.

Kushina merasa senang. Sesekali Kushina meletakkan kue cokelat buatannya ke dalam kolong meja dan selalu berharap bahwa orang yang memberinya cokelat menerima hadiahnya juga.

Cokelat yang di masukkannya ke kolong meja juga selalu hilang. Kushina percaya bahwa orang yang memberinya cokelat lah yang mengambil.

Akhir-akhir ini, Minato juga sering tersenyum. Itu membuat temannya yang bernama Kizashi takut.

"Hei, Minato! Ja-jangan tesenyum sendiri tanpa alasan dong! Aku kan jadi takut..." Kata Kizashi dengan nada takut.

"Takut apanya?" Tanya Minato berhent tersenyum lalu menatapKizashi. "Ya, em... Kau tahukan? Kelakuanmu itu seperti orang yang tidak waras!" Jelas Kizashi.

"Kurasa aku masih waras, kok. Aku tersenyum hanya karena aku senang akan sesuatu. Kau juga bisa merasakan namanya perasaan senang. Kau pun pasti langsung tersenyum bila senang," Balas Minato mencari alasan.

"Iya juga, ya? Hei, kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu senang akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kizashi penasaran.

"Hm... aku tidak bisa," Kata Minato. "Kenapa?Apa karena kesenanganmu ini berkaitan dengan kepribadian?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Ya. Begitulah," Jawab Minato singkat. "Oh..." Kizashi hanya ber-oh ria. Tiba-tiba saja, banyak anak-anak perempuan yang mengepung Minato.

Maksudnya bukan mengepung. Melainkan, ingin melihat wajah Minato hari ini.

Ya, anak-anak perempuan itu adalah penggemar atau bisa di sebut Fans Girl Minato. Ya, Minato memang terkenal di kelasnya.

Karena, dia murid paling pintar di kelasnya. Selain pintar, wajahnya juga lumayan tampan. Meski dia masih anak-anak.

"Kyaaa! Minato-kun!"

KYAAA!"

"Minato-kun memang keren!"

Teriakan-teriakan para Fans Girl Minato pun mulai terdengar. Kizashi langsung saja menutup kedua telinganya memakai jari telunjuk.

"BERISIK!" Marah Kizashi. "Huuu..." Fans Girl Minato hanya meledek Kizashi.

"Dasar gadis-gadis aneh! Pergi dari temanku!" Seru Kizashi sambil mendorong beberapa Fans Girl Minato.

**BUG!**

Percuma, usaha Kizashi menghentikan para Fans Girl tak kunjung berhasil. Dia malah di dorong salah satu Fans Girl Minato yang gendut.

"Hah...sok cantik kamu! Padahal, badanmu gendut!" Ejek Kizashi. "Ho... Jadi, kau punya Fans Girl ya?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada mengejek.

"Eh?!" Minato hanya kaget mendengarnya. "Pantas kamu sombong sama teman-temanmu," Lanjut Kushina.

"Hei! Kau hanya iri Kushina! Bilang saja kalau kamu juga mau merebut Minato-kun!" Kata Yuri dengan nada lantang.

"HAH?! Tentu saja tidak!" Balas Kushina degan cepat lalu pergi keluar kelas. Tanpa sengaja, Minato melihat wajah Kushina yang menampakkan bahwa dia sangat marah dan kesal.

Minato jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Ingin rasanya dia meminta maaf pada Kushina. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin.

Minato sebenarnya tidak ingin para Fans Girl nya datang. Gara-gara Fans Girl tersebut, sulit rasanya untuk mendekati Kushina.

"Hei Minato!" Tiba-tiba saja suara Kizashi telah membuyarkan pikirannya. "Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Minato. "Fans Girl mu sudah kubereskan semua. Hm... kukira semua gadis di kelas ini semuanya menyukaimu. Tenyata, ada satu yang membencimu, ya?" Tanya Kizashi.

Pertanyaan itu lantas membuat hati Minato tersentak kaget. "Kurasa, gadis itu pemarah, ya? Sama saja dengan Mebuki," Kata Kizashi pelan.

Sayangnya, perkataannya tadi bisa di dengar jelas oleh Mebuki.

"Haruno Kizashi, apa yang kamu katakan tadi?!" Tanya Mebuki yang entah kenapa sudah ada di hadapan Kizashi.

"Eh?!" Kizashi kaget bukan kepalang melihat Mebuki sudah ada di hadapannya.

Minato yang mulai tidak enak pun mulai berisiniatif untuk mencai alasan yang logis untuk menghindar dari permasalahan temannya, Kizashi yang akan di marahi Mebuki.

"Em...aku ke kantin dulu ya, Kizashi," Kata Minato lalu berlari secepat mungkin dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Kizashi.

"Minato! O-oi...! Bantu aku!" Kata Kizashi. Namun, Minato sudah terlanjur pergi.

"Kizashi, kau tak punya urusan dengan Minato! Akan tetapi, kau memiliki urusan denganku. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi sekarang!" Kata Mebuki sambil mengebrak meja dengan kasar.

"E-eh...i-itu, aku..." Lidah Kizashi terasa kelu saat ingin mejawab. "Dia bilang kalau kau itu pemarah," Jawab Fugaku pelan.

"Uchiha Fugaku teme! Diamlah!" Seru Kizashi marah."Oh... jadi begitu, ya," KataMebuki sambil tersenyum palsu. Kizashi mulai takut.

Dia sudah membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya. Tampak satu tangan Mebuki melayang ke arah Kizashi dan

**BUG!**

Tamparan tersebut mengenai kepala Kizashi. Ya, Kizashi telah mendapatkan pukulan yang sangat indah dari Mebuki sehingga kepalanya tampak benjol di tengah-tengah.

Bagi orang yang memukul sih memang terlihat menyenangkan dan indah. Namun, bagi orang yang di pukul justru benjolan tersebut membuat derita yang teramat sakit.

"Nah, jika kau mengejekku lagi... maka kau akan mendapatkan benjolan tiga tingkat!" Kata Mebuki dengan volume tinggi di akhir kata. Dengan cepat, Mebuki duduk kembali ke tempat asal.

'_Huh... aku kan hanya bilang dia pemarah. Tapi jangan di pukuli seperti ini juga dong!_' Batin Kizashi kesal.

Tampak dia mengusap-ngusap benjolnya. Pada saat itulah Minato datang. "Kizashi kau kenapa?!" Tanya Minato kaget.

"Habis di pukul Mebuki. Lagian, kenapa sih kamu tadi tidak menolongku?!" Protes Kizashi dengan volume kencang di tambah dengan wajah sangarnya.

Membuat Minto terjungkal ke belakang karena mendengar perkataan Kizashi yang membuat telinganya hampir tuli.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Maaf kalau update Chapter 4 nya lama. Soalnya, saya harus belajar, mengikuti UN dan juga tak punya banyak waktu. Di tambh laptop saya yang mengalami Error Keyboard. Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan.

Balasan reviews :

**Kak Mounstha Chan** : Ini sudah update / terbit chape 4 nya ^_^ .

**Kak Hisa** : Terima kasih sudah beri komentar. Hmm... Ini sudah update Chapter 4. Maaf kalau kurang panjang Soalnya, laptop saya lagi ada gangguan di bagian keyboard.

**Kak Gray Areader** : Terima kasih atas komentarnya. Kalau masalah penyebutan 'sensei' untuk Guru mungkin tidak bisa. Karena Fic ini di rancang untuk memakai bahasa Indonesia dengan sedikit campuran bahasa Inggris. Maaf ya, Kak.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah beri komentarnya ya. Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya. Tapi, saya tidak bisa janji update dengan cepat. Sekian,terima kasih.

-Murasaki Nabilah-


End file.
